


Las dos caras de la verdad

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distintas situaciones con los distintos pairings del fanfic. No tiene un argumento complicado; ellos pasando un buen rato. Nada más ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las dos caras de la verdad

**Título:** las dos caras de la verdad

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS, SPN

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, Castiel/Dean, Misha/Jensen y porque no hay más gente que actualmente shippee, que sino…

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Spoiler:** parte del fic se nombra varios diálogos del 6x03, pero casi nada.

 **Warning:** nada es mío, todo es de Eric, y Misha y Jared son de Jensen.

 **Estado:** terminado

 **Nº de palabras:** 3.343

 **Dedicatoria:** para Shirleypaz, que es una pedorrilla que se aprovecha y no sólo pide un pairing, sino dos! Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa viva la pepa!!! Menos mal que como estoy medio loca, pos me da igual XD Ella me hizo estas cosas tan molonas y yo le hago el esto. Cualquier queja a ella, que es la que manda, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Espero que os guste ^^

 

 

 

 

                Jensen entró como un rayo en el decorado número cuatro. Rastreó con la vista y no lo encontró. Tampoco tuvo que esforzarse demasiado ya que Padalecki otra cosa no, pero enorme y ruidoso era como para parar un tren.

                Salió de allí y siguió caminando por el set. Un decorado tras otro y nada. ¿Dónde diablos se había escondido? Hacía apenas diez minutos, cuando estaba llegando con el coche al trabajo, recibió un mensaje de Jared, diciéndole que estaba pensando en él y que no tardara. Eso sólo podía traducirse de una manea: “Estoy cachondo. No tardes, o empiezo (y termino) sin ti.” Y por Dios que Jensen se dio toda la prisa que pudo. Le gustaba que Jared le mandara esos mensajes, además que no sabía cómo, pero su compañero siempre elegía los momentos más inoportunos del mundo para mandarle cosas así. Aún recordaba aquella vez en la boda de un primo suyo, leyendo unas palabras en el altar, le sonó el móvil. Jensen miró por si era algo urgente y se encontró con un video de Jared en la bañera, rodeado de agua, sales, espuma, un pato de goma y masturbándose mientras lo miraba a él directamente. Esas cosas no se hacían, y Jared tenía esa mala leche para hacer eso y más.

                El mensaje de hoy había sido corto y escueto, lo que indicaba que o bien no podía teclear o bien iba ya muy caliente. Conociendo a Jared, Jensen se inclinaba más por lo segundo, por eso  era de vital importancia encontrarle.

                Cuando se recorrió todo el set a una prisa increíble, fue hacia las caravanas. En la de Jared no había nadie, así que probó en la suya. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una grata sorpresa; Jared, tumbado en su escuálido sofá, con los pantalones bajados a mitad del muslo y una mano en la polla.

                - Pensé que ya no venías –anunció mientras seguía acariciándose descaradamente.

                - Hubiera ayudado si me hubieras indicado dónde te encontrabas –Jensen comenzó a quitarse rápidamente el abrigo y todo lo que traía encima, hasta quedarse únicamente con el pantalón vaquero.

                - Bueno, mira el lado positivo; así me ha dado tiempo de facilitarte las cosas –Jared jugueteó con los dedos sobre el glande. Éste ya estaba brillante y pegajoso. Luego llevó los dedos hacia abajo, por detrás de los testículos y estuvo ahí un rato.

                ¿Se podía ser más evidente?

                Jensen levantó una ceja y sólo le bastó esa insinuación de Jared para ponerse a mil en cuestión de segundos. Reaccionó acercándose a él, lo agarró por la cadera y le dio la vuelta

 Separándole las piernas todo lo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que Jared tenía el pantalón a mitad de los muslos.  Luego se arrodilló tras él y le acarició las nalgas, acariciándoselas y separándolas ligeramente. Con un dedo testó que Jared estaba más que preparado, aún así él quiso cerciorarse; Avanzó con el dedo corazón hacia su entrada y lo acarició en círculos, luego se adentró en él. Lo introdujo en su totalidad para luego sacarlo de nuevo. Cuando volvió a incursionar en él, lo hizo con dos dedos, que también entraron con relativa facilidad. Ver cómo se adentraba en él lo puso infinitamente cachondo, pero él quería ir más allá.  Volvió a sacar los dos dedos y luego los entrelazó, los acercó a su entrada y lo penetró con ellos. Jared gimió y se dejó de caer sobre el sofá dejando el trasero más expuesto, lo que le facilitó más el trabajo a Jensen, que seguía torturándole de esa manera.

                Cuando se cansó, pensó que quizás no sería mala idea añadir un tercer dedo más, y así lo hizo; con calma y paciencia, fue adentrándose en él poco a poco.

                Jared gimió y se agarró con fuerza al sofá mientras notaba cómo los dedos de Jensen entraban despiadadamente en él, hasta el fondo. De nuevo volvió a gemir, que con la voz tan grave de Jared, eso sonó como el gruñido de una bestia. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría salido de allí corriendo ante semejante ruido. Jensen no, y tan sólo le sirvió para ponerse mucho más duro dentro de los pantalones. Con la mano que tenía libre se abrió la cremallera y se desabrochó el botón. Luego se tiró de la ropa hacia abajo, quedando desnudo y empalmado detrás de Jared. Se cogió la polla y se dio varios toques, consiguiendo una mayor rigidez. Finalmente extrajo los dedos y acto seguido hundió la polla en él todo lo que pudo.

                - ¡Joder, por Dios Bendito! –Jared tiró dos cojines al suelo y se agarró al único que quedaba sobre el sofá-. Jensen, ¡sí!

                Jensen no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no correrse. Cuando la sensación del cosquilleo en el estómago pasó, comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él y a salir con igual calma, hasta que comenzó a elevar el ritmo. Le juntó las nalgas y la fricción se hizo devastadora, Era la gloria sentir ese culito prieto alrededor de él.

                Le soltó las nalgas y le cogió por un tríceps. Luego por el otro, así que el peso de Jared dependió de la fuerza de Jensen. Jared se sintió como suspendido en el aire bajo la total vigilancia de Jensen. Conforme arremetía contra él, su cuerpo retumbaba y los músculos de los brazos se endurecían bajo los dedos de Jensen, que lo agarraban con fuerza.

                Llegó un momento en que Jensen tiraba tanto de él que Jared tuvo que arquear la espalda, echando los brazos hacia atrás y sacando culo, haciendo más fácil la penetración. Al menos eso pensó él que pasaría, porque en realidad no fue así; Jensen siguió tirando de él, adentrándose como fuego líquido y dejando su marca.

                - Jensen –la voz de Jared sonó estrangulada. Volvió la cabeza intentando  mirarle-. Jensen, déjame tocarme, tío. Necesito correrme.

                Jensen se pasó la lengua por los labios y se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

                - No.

                ¿Qué?

                - Venga tío… -Jared gimió, incapaz de soportar mucho más-. Estoy demasiado cachondo.

                - No –repitió-. Aguántate.

                Jensen aceleró el ritmo, retumbando contra ese trasero duro y firme. Separó algo más las piernas y agachó la pelvis, haciendo la incursión desde abajo, consiguiendo un mejor ángulo de penetración. Jared echó la cabeza hacia delante, apretando los dientes, loco por masturbarse y correrse.

                - Jen…

                - No.

                Cuanto más insistía, más aceleraba el otro. Jared intentó restregarse contra el borde del sofá, pero esa polla traicionera estaba bien erecta, retumbando contra su abdomen con cada empujón de Jensen. Necesitaba correrse o se volvería loco.

                - En serio tío, no puedo más.

                La voz sonaba angustiosa y jadeante. Le gustaba oír a Jared suplicar. Iba a decirle de nuevo que  no, cuando Jared contrajo los músculos, apretándole dentro de él e impidiéndole que se deslizara con la misma facilidad que antes. Jensen lanzó un gemido y tiró de sus brazos mientras lo follaba moviendo en círculos las caderas. Ese era el fin y lo sabía.

                - Dios, Jared… -Jensen le clavó las yemas de los dedos sobre los tríceps e incursionó en él por última vez justo cuando comenzó a correrse. Una serie de jadeos cortos y rápidos llenó la caravana y tras un rugido, Jensen dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo.

                Jared lo notó abrasador dentro de él, palpitante. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a correrse sobre el sofá. Era un esfuerzo enorme hacerlo sin manos y él personalmente no eyaculaba así desde que tenía trece años. La verdad es que otra cosa no podía hacer y joder, lo puso todo perdido porque se corría sin control, movido por los empujones del cuerpo de Jensen contra el suyo.

                Cuando todo pasó, Jensen lo soltó y Jared se apoyó sobre el borde del sofá, intentando recuperar el aliento. Notó cómo el otro se ponía en pie tras él y se acomodaba la ropa. Jared tardó algo más en seguirle.

                - Me has manchado el sofá –Jensen miró de reojo, pero no había tono de réplica en su voz.

                - Te compraré otro –Jared estaba demasiado concentrado en atinar el boquete del cinturón como para pensar en otra cosa-. O te lo limpiaré, me da igual.

                Jensen sonrió. Con esa media sonrisa en la cara y una expresión de autosuficiencia en la mirada, se acercó hacia él.

                - La próxima vez avísame con menos tiempo y verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

                Jared levantó una ceja. No supo muy bien si dijo eso para darle miedo o no, pero lo cierto era que estaba deseando comprobarlo, aunque tendría que ser en otro momento.

                - Te limpio esto por encima y en esta semana te compro uno nuevo –Jared se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios-. Ahora tengo que irme; Sam tiene una escena en el bosque con los Campbell y no puedo llegar tarde.

                Jensen asintió. Claro, por eso apenas había visto a nadie por el set. Genial, eso le daba la oportunidad de ir y ensayar allí.

                Se despidió de Jared para meterse en la ducha, se vistió de Dean y caminó hacia el set. Se sentía relajado y a gusto y de buena gana se habría echado a dormir un poco antes de empezar. Lástima de sofá…

                Cuando llegó, descubrió que Misha había tenido la misma idea que él y se le había adelantado. Ambos tenían que hacer la próxima toma juntos, por lo que les vendría bien ensayar juntos.

                - ¿Por qué línea vas?

                Misha levantó la cara del papel y lo miró.

                - Ya había terminado, pero si quieres empiezo de nuevo –su voz ya era grave y seca. Señal que ya estaba metido en el papel de Cas-. Nos falta Sam, pero son apenas un par de frases; podemos seguir sin él.

                Jensen asintió.

                - Bien. Dame un minuto –Jensen se sentó en la cama y miró su texto. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el olor de la chaqueta de cuero. Canalizó los sentimientos de Dean, su vida, sus emociones y las saco a flote. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no era Jensen nunca más-. Rezo a Castiel para que baje su plumoso culo hasta aquí. Sé positivo.

                Dean esperó varios segundos.

                -Vamos Cas, no seas cabrón. Nos encontramos con una especie de plaga aquí y… ¿me recibes?

                Dean volvió la cara y al fondo de la habitación estaba Castiel. Parecía contento de estar allí. Él al menos se alegró y se sorprendió a la misma vez.

                - Hola.

                Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. Luego Cas siguió hablando.

                - Ermmm, Ese es aun el término, ¿no? –grave, serio y con un deje de ironía en la voz, Castiel levantó las manos en señal de duda. Quizás había estado ausente más tiempo del que había pensado. Caminó hacia el dentro de la habitación y se volvió-. Sí. Dean y yo compartimos un vínculo más profundo. No lo había mencionado antes.

                Dean lo miró pensativo. Tenía que ponerse de pie y preguntarle sobre el rollo ese de las plagas. Para eso lo había llamado, ¿no? Sin embargo, Dean se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente.

                - ¿Es eso cierto, Cas? Que nosotros compartimos un vínculo más profundo –Dean caminó hacia la mesa y dejó el botellín de cerveza al lado del portátil.

                - Sí –Castiel tan escueto como siempre.

                Dean se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó, quedándose a pocos centímetros de él.

                - Entonces, ¿por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo? –Dean parecía algo dolido-. Un año Cas, un año, y sin saber de ti ni de Sam ni de nadie. Es como si todo el mundo me hubiera abandonado.

                - Sabes que eso no es así, Dean. Tu vida era estar junto a Lisa –Castiel guardó silencio, esperando la reacción del cazador-. Como también sabes que jamás podría alejarme demasiado de ti. Tan sólo te daba tiempo, Dean. Estamos unidos, no lo olvides.

                Dean se acercó, acortando demasiado el espacio entre ambos.

                - ¿Cómo de unidos?

                Castiel bajó la vista y la dejó sobre los labios resecos de Dean. Cuánto le gustaría lamerlos y sanarlos.

                - ¿Ya no luchas por tu espacio personal, Dean? –Castiel ignoró la pregunta para formular la suya propia. Ahora lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

                - No. Ahora sólo deseo que no exista ningún tipo de espacio entre nosotros –Dean se adelantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Castiel cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, notando cómo Dean se demoraba en ese beso.

                - Dime que me has echado de menos, Cas –su voz fue apenas un susurro inaudible para cualquier humano-. Dime que no volverá a pasar.

                Castiel suspiró derrotado, con ese gesto tan suyo que hacía cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

                - No puedo asegurarte que no vaya  a suceder de nuevo, Dean, pero sí puedo prometerte que jamás volveré a estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti.

                Eso fue lo único que Dean necesitó para volver a besarle, ésta vez con más pasión que antes, devorándole los labios con un ansia primitiva.

                Arremetió contra el ángel, arrastrándole de espaldas hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Dean sobre él cuan largo era. Las manos del cazador comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, quitándole la ropa a la misma vez que se deshacía de las suyas. En pocos minutos estuvieron desnudos y rodando sobre la cama. Dean le tenía cogida la cabeza mientras seguía besándole y deslizaba los dedos entre sus cabellos distraídamente, sin poder apartarse ni un segundo de él.

                - No te vayas Cas, no te vayas nunca.

                - No me iré.

                Dean estuvo un buen rato besándole, adentrándose en su boca, testando su sabor. Comprobando que realmente ese era su ángel, era Cas, y había vuelto. El resto era casi secundario.

                - Dean –el ángel gimió entre sus labios. ¡Sonaba tan dulce ese jadeo!-. Hazlo.

                Dean no se hizo esperar. Se moría de ganas por tenerle, por hundirse en él, por escucharle jadear contra su oído de nuevo. Alcanzó con una mano el cajón de la mesita de noche y la abrió. Sacó un bote pequeño de crema y un condón y los puso junto a él. Se embadurnó los dedos de crema y se acercó a la entrada de Cas. Con cuidado, rodeó los suaves pliegues y luego se adentró un poco en él. Castiel se contrajo, pero no le dijo que parara en ningún momento. Es más, deseaba y necesitaba que siguiera. Dean no lo defraudó y siguió adentrándose en él, hasta que lo amoldó a su dedo. Cuando fue a introducirle otro, Cas lo atrajo hacia sí, sobre su cuerpo, y comenzó a besarle con ansia.

                - Dean, hazlo. Hazlo ya.

                - Cas, aún no…

                El ángel no lo dejó terminar. Lo volvió a besar y se restregó de nuevo contra él, haciéndole  notar lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Dean lo complació; cogió el preservativo y se lo puso. Se untó algo más de crema sobre él y se ancló entre las piernas de Castiel.

                - No te muevas, por favor –Dean se guió con una mano hacia la entrada del ángel y cuando se hubo adentrado un poco, Castiel comenzó a mover los músculos, aprisionándole dentro. Que eso se lo hiciera teniéndola metida entera tenía un pase, pero que le oprimiera justo en los surcos del glande era una maldad, porque así no iba a durar ni dos segundos- Cas, por Dios…

                - Dean… -le advirtió, pero el ángel no se pudo seguir quejando porque Dean terminó de adentrarse en él  y lo dejó sin aliento. Luego comenzó a moverse y el mundo empezó a girar para Cas.

                Éste levantó los brazos y se agarró al cabecero de la cama, que había conocido tiempos mejores. Apoyó las palmas contra el tapizado rosa y así pudo sujetarse un poco de las embestidas del cazador. Dean se puso derecho, arrodillándose entre las piernas del ángel y le aguantó las piernas mientras seguía incursionando en él.

                La cama hacía un ruido horrible y la colcha marrón se iba haciendo cada vez más un gurruño bajo sus cuerpos. Dean adelantó una  mano para coger la erección de ángel y comenzar a masturbarle. Usó el líquido pre seminal que ya manchaba el glande para lubricarse la mano y que se deslizara mejor por esa suave piel. El ángel comenzó a gemir, primero en un tono muy bajo, como si fuera un sonido que  llega desde muy lejos, para que,  poco a poco, fuera oyéndose cada vez más. Los jadeos era seguidos y rítmicos y no podía dejar el cuerpo quieto; se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Dean todo lo que podía, impulsándose con las manos en el cabecero de la cama.  Dean lo observaba. Castiel gemía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Subía y bajaba la pelvis mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo las caricias del cazador. De pronto, todo estalló.

                - ¡Dean! –gruñó exhalando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y comenzó a agitar las caderas al compás de la mano de Dean. Éste seguía follándole y masturbándole, viendo cómo esas gotitas blanquecinas de Cas le  manchaban los dedos y parte de la mano. Cuando Castiel respiró hondo y relajó todo el cuerpo, fue su turno de liberación. Aprovechó la mano manchada para echarse hacia atrás el condón que se le había resbalado un poco y se lubricó mejor. Luego, se adentró en él con la misma energía que antes y comenzó a cabalgarlo sin descanso.

                - Eso es Cas, apriétame –Dean lo agarró de las rodillas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras notaba cómo cada vez tenía menos espacio en su interior para moverse. Luchó contra la sensación que eso le producía hasta que ya no pudo más y arremetió violento hasta el fondo mientras notaba cómo se corría con una sacudida larga y profunda-. ¡Joder, Cas! Me encanta tu culo. Sí. Joder, sí.

                El cuerpo de Dean se tensó durante varios segundos. Luego, con un suspiro, se relajó y se tumbó sobre Castiel, incapaz de moverse. Así permanecieron varios minutos, hasta que no les quedó más remedio que vestirse.

                Se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a ponerse la ropa. Dean estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba cansado y sentía la cabeza embotada. De pronto una voz a su espalda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

                - Creo que esto es tuyo.

                Dean bajó la vista y vio varios papeles en la mano de Cas. Los cogió y los miró. Entonces dejó de ser Dean.

                - Me muero de sueño, tío –Jensen se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando espantar el estupor en el que se encontraba.

                - Yo también estoy cansado –Misha se guardó la corbata en un bolsillo de la gabardina y lo miró-. ¿Dormimos un rato en el sofá de tu caravana hasta que estos regresen?

                Jensen reaccionó instantáneamente, se acercó a Misha para darle un beso en los labios y luego siguió hablando.

                - Mejor en la de Jared, que mi sofá es muy incómodo –Jensen sonrió pesadamente y caminó hacia allí con Misha a su lado-. Además, tengo un par de ideas que podríamos hacerle a ese sofá…

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
